darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dominion Tower
Original: Tim C Update: Anthony W }} The Dominion Tower is the tallest building in Gielinor, located in the Kharidian Desert, on the eastern bank of the River Elid. Constructed by an individual known as The Founder, it houses a minigame which gives players the opportunity to re-fight various quest bosses. The rewards include combat experience, new consumable items, and dominion glove sets. The history of the Tower is revealed in the Dominion journal, which is acquired as one beats bosses. A stone face manages the Tower, which is said to come from ancient times. You cannot leave a dominion tower match until you win or lose (running from the monster for 10 seconds and then logging out and back in will let you leave, however). During a match, you cannot exit the arena gates or teleport out of the arena. Therefore, it is recommended you do not bring teleport items, unless they have another use that will help you in the matches. Also, be aware that fighting matches can be potentially expensive if you use a lot of high-cost consumable items like Overloads and Rocktail Soup. You can win some items like runes, arrows, and bolts that can be sold, but these only appear in small quantity, and are highly unlikely to cover costs of the consumables. The rewards, however, will often include food or potions specifically for use within the tower, so it is possible to minimise the amount of money spent on supplies by using these instead. In general, players use the tower for prestige or to gain its non-tradeable rewards rather than to make money. History The tower was constructed by an individual who henceforth became known as The Founder, which was also the very location he was born. As a child he was sickly, and did not have the physique for combat. His family however, were renowned fighters, who dedicated their lives to vanquishing fearsome beasts. The Founder was keen to learn from his family's combat techniques and disciplines, and as he was growing up, he felt the necessity to prove himself through knowledge instead of having the ability for combat. Because his family were such prestigious fighters, he himself, being unable to fight, wanted to leave a mark on the world. He decided to build a massive tower, and travelled great distances to obtain the knowledge and assistance to construct it. The Founder took thirty years to construct the tower, and his brother, who was on the verge of death, accepted to be bound to the tower by their mother, a powerful sorceress. The tower is magical, and has the ability to extract memories of severe combat from people and project them in the arena, creating very real and dangerous boss monsters that have already been defeated once by participants of the minigame in their adventures. In addition, the tower is able to create monsters from people's fears, which resulted in the creation of Sunfreet. Getting there * Use a Dominion medallion or Super dominion medallion to teleport there (requires obtaining the medallion on a previous trip to the tower). Both versions of the medallion allows a maximum of three teleports per day to the tower. * Go through the Shantay Pass, run East-South-East to the River Elid, cross the bridge and go slightly North to reach the tower. The quickest transport to the Pass is by using a broomstick, or a charged Amulet of glory. * Use the Eagle transport system to travel to the Uzer Hunter area and run south-west (requires completing the Eagles' Peak quest). * Use a Pollnivneach tablet to get to the house portal and run north to the bridge (requires completing the Love Story quest). * Use a ring of slaying to teleport to Pollnivneach, then run north along the River Elid until the bridge, cross that bridge and go north (requires the ability to purchase or make the ring). * Use Fairy ring to get to the Uzer Hunter area, then run north (requires partial completion of the Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen quest). * Use a Pollnivneach teleport scroll to get to Pollnivneach, then run north along the River Elid until the bridge, cross that bridge and continue north. * Use a Desert amulet 2, 3 or 4's Nardah teleport ability, then run north along the Elid. Requirements :Note: Spectating has no requirements. * A combat level of 110 is required. * Completion of at least 20 of the following quests are required to start the minigame. Only bosses of quests the player has completed will be available to fight in the tower, so the more quests the player has completed, the more bosses are available: Modes * Climber allows the player to ascend through the levels of the tower, facing a randomly chosen boss scenario on each floor. The maximum number of rounds in this mode is 249. After each victory, an effect will be applied and will persist through all subsequent fights in that attempt. While a few of these will be beneficial, most of them will be handicaps. Players will be able to replenish food and change equipment between fights. * Endurance requires the player to fight as many bosses as they can on a single inventory of food/equipment, so whatever they take in needs to last. Access to the bank chest is not allowed. * Special presents a range of challenging, treacherous and, often, strange encounters with which to test the player's skill and ingenuity. * Freestyle lets players fight on their own terms. There are no rewards (no dominion factor or boss kill counts) for using this mode, but it’s a way to practice against monsters before fighting them under handicap conditions, have the experience of fighting a boss again, or just to show off fighting a boss under the player's own crazily difficult rules. Players can gain experience in this mode. * Spectator allows players to view the fights of another player who has the spectators option enabled. One can tag friends with their dominion medallion to directly watch them. Climber mode In climber mode, the player fights randomly-chosen bosses and can use a bank to restock and change equipment before each round. The player receives one additional new handicap each round, and that handicap plus all previously-received handicaps are active in the round. The player ascends a floor with each round the player wins, and reaching certain floors unlocks abilities or items for the player. The player accumulates dominion factor for winning, which can be used at a rewards chest to claim rewards. Losing a fight reduces the player's dominion factor. For fights the player believes will very likely be lost, a player seeking the rewards is recommended to cash in the factor and restart climber mode. If the player loses a fight, climber mode ends and the player is returned to the lobby on the ground floor. The player can voluntarily end climber mode by cashing in the accumulated dominion factor at any rewards chest. Once climber mode is started, the player cannot play another Dominion Tower mode until climber mode is ended. Handicaps When entering doors to begin a fight on a floor, the player receives one new handicap. Many handicaps hinder the player, although some handicap the monsters instead. There are 22 handicaps in total, and every handicap is active on every floor once it is received. A player must suffer each and every one of them at least once to unlock the Dominion sword. When receiving a handicap on a floor, a handicap the player does not already have is randomly-chosen at first. The player then often has a chance to respin for a different handicap or to nudge the handicap spinner up to three places to get another one. It is recommended that the player avoid the worse handicaps for as long as possible. For example, a player who plans to use prayer frequently should avoid the 'no prayer' handicap. Hint: You can also use the following list to see the effects of nudging. The list is organised, from bottom to top, in the order that nudges occur. (Example: If you get Reduced Magic Attack and nudge one position, you get Reduced Adrenaline.) Nudging off the top of the list goes to the bottom, so that nudging once from Reduced Adrenaline goes to No Ultimate Abilities. Notes: *Dominion factor per round is calculated by taking the difference between the estimated factor for a round and the actual dominion factor earned at the end of the round. *If your equipment is disabled, your equipment will be placed in your bank. Rumble mode In rumble mode, players can team up with up to four other adventurers to battle multiple bosses together on the roof of the tower. When the mode is chosen, players will be able to either create their own instance (setting the maximum number of people allowed, the minimum combat level to join, and also an entry key) or join an existing instance. There are different rules for bosses that are specific to rumble mode: if a boss requires a certain method to be killed (such as Count Draynor) normal combat will suffice, if a boss spawns as a team (such as the Golems) they will spawn individually, bosses who spawn other monsters (such as the Giant Scarab) they will not do so, and bosses with moves that are hard to dodge will not use them. If there is only 1 player, there will be 4 bosses. If there are 2 players, there will be 7 bosses. If there are 3 players, there will be 9 bosses and if there are any more players there will be 10 bosses. If a player in rumble mode dies, the number of bosses does not change. Additionally, there are certain random events that can happen while in this mode. Occasionally, tornadoes will appear and deal ranged and magic damage to players. Wizards appear and attempt to create a portal that explodes and deals damage if they are not killed quickly enough. Sunfreet may come and engulf the arena with fire. Char's walls of fire may be spawned and if they are not dodged correctly, deal damage to players. Evil Chickens may also spawn and attack players, although they are easy to kill as they are relatively weak. Power-ups also appear randomly in this mode on the floor which can be picked up to use. The Vigorous orb gives the player who activated it 100% adrenaline for 30 seconds, instantly replenishing any adrenaline used during this time. The volatile orb produces a random handicap from the Climber mode. The booster orb doubles any dominion factor that the respective player gains for 30 seconds. The healing orb restores all life points and prayer points to all players by 50% of their total. Endurance mode In endurance mode, players must battle successive bosses, as in climber mode but without incurring any handicaps. Instead, players are not allowed to access the bank throughout the entirety of their run. Players must play this mode in order to unlock the Dominion crossbow and Super dominion medallion. The maximum number of rounds in this mode is 250. After reaching floor 250, you will receive a message saying that "The tower is incredibly impressed with your skills. You have climbed as high as he is willing to allow.", and will be unable to proceed further. You will also have the message "Ascended as high as floor 250 in endurance mode and beyond!" added to your dominion marker. In endurance mode, the bosses players face are generally easier than those in climber mode. However, all bosses still have a chance of appearing. This mode earns much less dominion factor per fight, and after reaching floor 30 in endurance mode, players will earn dominion factor at a further reduced rate. Special mode In special mode, you select to undertake any of ten different matches. Each match has a specific set of opponents and handicaps. A match's handicaps are incurred only for that match (they do not carry over to other matches). You can only choose a special mode match if you have already fought the match's boss in climber mode (you don't have to win the climber mode match). It should be noted that a special fight only counts as 1 boss killed. Special mode matches are: *'Revenge of the Evil Chickens' - The player must fight 15 Evil chickens without any prayer. The chickens use magic and are aggressive. Hint: Align the chickens, so there is only one attacking you at a time. Use red chinchompas or Barrage spells to inflict extra damage to more than one chicken. *'Finish Him!' - The player must fight Arrav, Koschei the deathless, General Khazard, the Black Knight Guardian, The Kendal, the Black Golem, the White Golem and the Grey Golem simultaneously. Each boss only has 20% health. The player will have these handicaps: no prayer, reduced stats, poison, random daze, no ultimate abilities and no power-ups. Hint: All the bosses only use melee, so try to line them up so that only one attacks at a time. *'Just Die Already' - The player must fight six Dagannoth sentinels. Using the Balmung in tandem with two-handed abilities such as Hurricane and Quake should make them fall quickly. Another strategy is to use a barrage spell and line them up. Barraging them hits both of them at once so they will have minimal chances to heal, but if the difference in health between a pair reaches a certain point, they will heal. *'No More Nomad...No More!' - The player must fight Nomad twice without using a bank or taking a breather. *'I Eat Dagannoths for Breakfast' - The player must fight the original Dagannoth mother, the second Dagannoth mother, and two Dagannoth sentinels at once. The Balmung, which is supplied in the arena must be used to harm the second Dagannoth mother. Hint: Using all three styles of combat is a benefit. Kill the strongest Dagannoth Mother first, then stand under the Sentinels and slay them with the Balmung, then finish off the weakest Dagannoth Mother. Use thrown weapons (Death lotus darts work best) for ranged and a slash weapon (the provided Balmung can be used) for melee. *'Indigestion' - The player must fight all of the bosses from Recipe for Disaster at once: Agrith-Na-Na, Flambeed, Karamel, Dessourt, Gelatinnoth Mother, and the Culinaromancer. The player will have reduced defences, no shield, no body armour, no familiar, no powerups, and no ultimate abilities. *'You'll Never Defeat Me' - The player must survive for five minutes with the Inadequacy, The Everlasting, The Illusive, and the Untouchable. The player will have reduced attack and defence, no shield or body armour, no potions, random daze, halved HP, no prayers, no food and no familiar. However, random food will spawn in the arena. Hint: Trap The Everlasting and The Untouchable behind the Inadequacy, which easily done from the starting position. The doubts will need to be killed as they spawn. The Inadequacy is immobile and doesn't use its ranged attack during this fight, so won't hit you if you stand a few spaces away. Alternatively, killing everything also counts as a victory and doesn't require waiting for five minutes. *'Hey! Eat Power-up' - The player must defeat many low-level boss monsters with only bomb power-ups. The bosses are Solus Dellagar, Delrith, Count Draynor, Melzar the Mad, Sigmund, Tarn Razorlor, The Draugen, The Kendal, Tumeken's shadow, Culinaromancer, Elvarg, and Treus Dayth. The player will not be able to use armour or weapons. Hint: Elvarg is the biggest threat with her deadly fire breath. Using a super antifire potion is the best solution if the player has access to it. She can torch a player without dragon fire protection in a second, and will use dragonfire all the time if she's not in melee range. Familiars like the Spirit Kyatt, the Iron Titan and the Steel Titan are each capable of killing her fast. Protect from Melee is a very useful prayer, since most of the bosses fight in close combat. TIP: Run as close to the edge of the arena as you can behind the massive bomb to the left of the entrance gate, wait for Elvarg to get within melee range, and then pick up the bomb. The other bosses will trap her and you will take no damage from any of the other bosses except the Culinaromancer, who can be taken out fairly easily with a combat familiar. Once the Culinaromancer is gone all you have to do is collect and use the massive bomb spawn under you. The bomb power-ups respawn quickly; if you find a spot between colossal and massive bomb spawns, for example, you could in fact stay there and keep reusing the same, powerful bombs until the end of the match. TIP: In the beginning of the match you can pick up the ancient mace, it's very useful to use when waiting for bombs to respawn. *'The Fire! It Burns!' - The player must fight a level 112 Sunfreet. Players cannot use power-ups, prayer, ultimate abilities, or familiars. *'The Fire! It Burns! (easy version)' - The player must fight a level 49 Sunfreet. Unlike most other activities in the Dominion Tower, this challenge may also be attempted by players under 110 combat. Players cannot use power-ups, prayer, ultimate abilities or familiars. Note: No rewards are gained if you do not fulfil the regular requirements. Freestyle mode Players can choose their opponents and what handicaps, if any, will be used in the match. You must have defeated (not just faced) a boss in climber, endurance or special mode before you can choose that boss in freestyle. There are no rewards (no dominion factor or boss kill counts) for freestyle mode, but it’s a way to practice against monsters or just to show off fighting a boss under the player's own crazily difficult rules. Players can gain experience in this mode. Spectator mode Spectator mode allows players to view the matches of other players. These players can choose to allow or disallow spectators when preparing for a match, although they cannot block individual spectators if they allow spectators at all. A player with a dominion medallion can use the medallion to tag a friend in tower to directly watch them. A spectator stands on the outside area of the arena, on one of the engraved eyes. The view ("camera") by default tracks the combatants in the arena, but the player can choose to control the camera to see the action from a variety of angles. Spectating a match is a requirement for earning one of the Dominion Tower achievements. Taunts and skipping cutscenes Matches normally start with you and the boss exchanging challenge taunts in a cutscene. They end with the victor performing a victory taunt in a cutscene. On the initial match information screen, you can press a taunt button to choose which challenge taunt you will use for matches. You can also use this button to turn the challenge and victory cutscenes on or off entirely. Some challenge taunts start locked and unusable. You can unlock them by accomplishing certain Dominion Tower Achievements. Monsters :See Dominion Tower/Strategies for a guide on fighting these bosses. Class A: Floor 6+ Class B: Floor 1+ Class C: Floor 1+ Class D: Floor 1+ Class E: Floor 1+ Class F: Floor 1+ Class G: Floor 1+ Class H: Floor 1+ Class X1: Floor 1+ Class X2: Floor 1+ Non-quest monsters (special mode only) Tricks *Having a full inventory with the "Slippery Fingers" handicap will prevent your weapon from being unequipped. This can be taken advantage of by bringing in consumable items such as pies or stews to eat that leave an item in the inventory. Another strategy is to bring a coal bag or a gem bag to fill up your inventory if you do not have pies, stews or Saradomin brews. A somewhat easier item to use is the statue collection bag, as it is much easier to empty than a coal bag/gem bag, however this requires a large quantity (at most 27) to have been collected prior to entering the tower. *Even though the opponent screen will tell you that the jungle demon will change its attack according to your protection prayer, if you aren't within melee range, it will only use magic. *During the battle intro cutscene you can click to activate your Quick Prayers/curses or a single prayer/curse without draining your prayer. Whatever prayer or curse you activate during the cutscene will turn on at the beginning of the battle. *When facing Arrav in the tower, during the fight the player will also talk with Arrav, which can interrupt combat. *If a player faces the Pest Queen, they must use the Korasi's Sword (either their own or the one provided) with Stun Abilities. *If using Saradomin brews or other items/effects that lower your combat stats, you can repeatedly remove and re-equip the Dominion medallion for free stat restoration (the regular medallion boosts by 4, the upgraded super medallion boosts by 8). *If using the Dominion medallion, it negates the effects of reduced combat stats, as the medallion re-boosts stats periodically. *Dominion Factor for the hiscores cannot go down so dying won't reduce the amount you get. Players get less rewards from the chest and xp book for less dominion factor. *Power-ups, like journal pages, can be obtained when looting the rewards chest with almost any dominion factor. Thus, if you want to gather power-ups to help you with harder battles, you may be better off employing the same strategy as you would to gather journal pages. Rewards The rewards available vary in use. Perhaps the most significant rewards are the three Dominion gloves (Goliath gloves, Spellcaster gloves, and Swift gloves) - gloves, providing excellent defence and health bonuses. However, you can only store 15 rewards credits for the Dominion Gloves and Dreadnips at one time. Other rewards, such as the dominion weapons, can only be used within the Dominion Tower, providing useful boosts for use in fights within the tower. Reward box The reward box is accessed after finishing a game in the tower. The reward received depends on your Dominion Factor, which is gained depending on the last fight and mode. Possible items include dominion specific supplies, such as scorpion meat and dominion potions, as well as journal pages, unlocked power-ups (below) and certain types of ammo (arrows, runes, bolts). An Xp book will always be received, with experience dependent on the Dominion factor. A full list of rewards can be found in the Reward box article. Exchanging rewards for Xp books The following rewards can be exchanged for Xp books: *Dominion swords *Dominion staves *Dominion crossbows *Dominion potions *Diminutive bombs *Massive bombs *Colossal bombs *Scorpion meat *Help horns To exchange rewards for books, fill your inventory with the rewards you want to exchange, right-click a rewards chest, and choose the 'Exchange' option. All reward items in inventory will be exchanged for a single Xp book. You can also convert items to books when claiming rewards from the rewards box by clicking the 'Convert all items' button. Doing this will convert all convertible item in the box (not in your inventory) to a book. Make sure your remove any convertible you want to keep before clicking the button. The amount of experience gained from the book depends upon the number and type of rewards exchanged. For example, exchanging 28 pieces of scorpion meat gets a book that can provide one of the following: *1,410 experience in any one of Attack, Strength, Defence, or Constitution. *1,287 experience in Magic. *1,207 experience in Ranged. *677 experience in Prayer. This figure may not be accurate for everyone, because the amount of experience awarded varies according to the level of the skill. (ex. A player with level 85 constitution and 80 defence would receive more experience if they spent the points on constitution) Note: Xp books can only be used on skills that are 75 or higher. Achievement rewards Additional rewards are received for achievements within the Dominion Tower. (Note: after unlocking a power-up, you must still receive it as a reward from the reward box.) The top of the Dominion Tower Upon completing all Achievements, you are granted access to the top of the Dominion Tower. The top of the tower consists of an arena with various monsters. You get no XP for fighting the monsters, and your combat stats (excluding summoning and prayer) are boosted significantly. It is notable that it does not count as part of the tower, thus powerups like Dreadnips can be used, and Scorpion Meat does not function. The top of the tower is not instanced, so it is possible to bring your friends up there to fight with you. Monsters *The Inadequacy (only Melees) *Evil Chicken *Koschei the Deathless (final form) *Barrelchest (doesn't disable prayer, only drains it.) *Elvarg *Draugen *Jungle Demon (unupdated) *The Kendal *Karamel (doesn't use magic, just fires an invisible crossbow.) *Bouncer *The Untouchable Scoreboard For the very best of combatants in the Dominion Tower there is the possibility to get listed on the Scoreboard in the lobby of the Dominion Tower on the east side of the Strange Face. This scoreboard will list the best 10 players in each world based on what dominion factor they have gained in one trip in any of Climber, Endurance or Rumble mode. Each floor of a player's trip is counted separately, meaning a single player may appear multiple times. Pre-release Attendees of RuneFest 2011 were given the chance to play-test Dominion Tower using Jagex test servers and Jmod test accounts. These attendees gave feedback and found glitches that delayed the release of Dominion Tower from the original 31 October date to the eventual 1 November date: Music *Dominion Lobby I *Dominion Lobby II *Dominion Lobby III *Dominion Tower I *Dominion Tower II *Dominion Tower III *Dominion Tower IV *Dominion Tower V Trivia *On the day of release the Knowledge base read, "The rewards were stored somewhere in the tower and the face can't find them. Come back tomorrow when he's managed to have a look around." *If you perform the dance emote while in a fight it says, "Someone likes to party!" and the Strange face comes in on the left side of the screen. Similar messages appear, if you use the think or blow kiss emotes, wear a Runefest hood or wield a fun weapon in a battle. Think gives the message "Now's not the time to think!", and blow kiss gives the message "Flattery ain't gonna help you here!". *An update on 3 November 2014 changed the number of boss kills required for one pair of dominion gloves or a set of dreadnips was increased from 5 to 25. Dreadnips now come in batches of 500 as opposed to the previous 100. Gallery Dom face.jpg|Pre-release Concept Art from the October Behind the Scenes (the Strange face). Unknown creature concept art.png|The final boss designed at RuneFest, the Sunfreet. Dominion Tower top arena.png|A player fighting at the very top of the Dominion Tower. Dominion Tower fighting.png|A player fighting The Draugen Dominion Tower boss defeat.gif|The emote when the player defeats their boss (click to watch). Dominion Tower from Citadel.png|Dominion Tower visible from the Clan Citadel. Dominion Tower Spectator Mode.png|Spectator mode interface. Topdomtower.png|The top of the Dominion Tower. Dominion Tower top entrance.png|Entrance to top of Dominion Tower. Domtower.jpg|The main page slider. Dominion tower bridge.png|The symbol on the bridge near the Tower. pt:Torre do Domínio